


Prince Merlin

by superwhomerlockian1313



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prince!Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhomerlockian1313/pseuds/superwhomerlockian1313
Summary: Merlin is a prince from the kingdom of Altair, but he was forced to flee 10 years prior. He thought that he would never return, that was until some knights came to Camelot looking for their lost prince.





	Prince Merlin

Prince Merlin Ambrosius woke up in the city of Camelot to the voice of Gaius yelling his name. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and clutched his royal seal hung on a necklace around his throat. It reminded him of his kingdom, Altair, which had fallen 10 years previously due to his aunt betraying his family. The seal was the one thing he had from his kingdom in addition to his sword. They were remarkable artifacts. The sword was a gleaming silver with a blue dragon etched it to the blade at the top. The handle was layered with sapphire gems giving the overall blade a magical appearance. The blade itself had extraordinary capabilities. It was forged in the breath of a dragon and had the capability to kill even those already dead. The royal seal had a somewhat similar appearance to the sword. It was made of a similar silver as the blade; it showed two dragons on the front with their tails intertwined. The dragons rested on a small sapphire gem matching the blade perfectly. He put the blade in its sheath and cloaked it with magic. No one could no his identity for fear his aunt's knights would find and kill him. The only one in Camelot that knew was Gaius, but he was sworn to secrecy. Merlin then proceeded to put on his neckerchief to cover his royal seal. Lastly he pulled on his brown jacket to complete his overall appearance of a peasant/farm boy. He rushed down the stairs and ate a quick breakfast.

"Going to train, sire?" Gaius asked, noticing his haste.

"Titles," he replied with a glare, "and yes, I'm and going to train a bit before I wake King Prat from his beauty sleep." Merlin proceeded to the door in the direction of Camelot's boundaries.

Merlin soon arrived at the edge of the forest near Camelot. It was a short walk to the small training field he set up when he first arrived. The training field was cloaked like his sword so that in the unlikely event that someone stumbled upon it, they would just see an empty field. Merlin uncloaked the area and pulled out his sword. His eyes flashed gold as he muttered a quick spell to make the dummies come alive and fight him. There were 9 in total; Merlin slashed and cut them all down in four minutes flat. He knew Arthur couldn't do that. He allowed himself a smug smile before fixing all dummies to their original state. He continued battling the dummies, challenging himself by fighting with one hand, with his opposite hand, and lastly he fought the dummies with no sword, relying on his magic to fight instead. He returned the now completely decimated dummies to their flawless state and cloaked them before leaving the clearing.

Merlin barged into Arthur's chambers, not bothering to knock. He yanked the curtains open shouting "Rise and shine!" as he did so. The annoyed king grumbled and put a pillow over his head.

"Alright, you asked for it," Merlin said grabbing Arthur's legs and pulling him off the bed. Merlin laughed remembering when his servant would wake him in the mornings. The only difference was that Merlin, already powerful at age 12, would hang his servant upside down. Arthur didn't have magic though, so he settled with throwing anything within arms reach at Merlin. Merlin just laughed and ran out the door to get Arthur's breakfast.

Merlin returned and set Arthur's food on the table. Merlin glanced in the direction of Arthur. He was reading a letter with a very concerned and possibly a bit confused look on his face. Merlin was suddenly glad he set Arthur's food down already, because he would have dropped the plate in shock. He recognized the wax seal on the paper; he would recognize that seal anywhere. It was the seal of Altair.


End file.
